Nunca me deixe ir
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] "Porque em cada pedaço de mim, sempre haverá um pedaço de você."


Ficlet (OneShot) - I Challenge de UA - Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Nunca me deixe ir**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

- Ir pra biblioteca? Por quê?

- Malfoy, só vamos, pode ser?

O loiro ficou emburrado, mas decidiu que não custava muito fazer algumas das vontades do namorado, já que sempre que podia o moreno fazia tudo que ele queria. Suspirou totalmente derrotado, levantou do sofá onde estivera sentado discutindo com Harry.

- Ok Potter, vamos nessa sua maravilhosa biblioteca.

Recebeu um amplo sorriso em resposta, o que era o suficiente para fizesse tudo o que ele quisesse. Era bom que Harry não descobrisse que tinha esse poder ou acabaria fazendo mais do que queria por um sorriso daqueles.

Resolveram ir andando, já que não era muito longe. Chegaram à biblioteca em poucos minutos, o caminho inteiro permaneceram em silêncio. Draco estava imaginando o porquê de o namorado resolver que tinham que pegar alguns livros justo agora.

Fizeram o cadastro e, enquanto o moreno procurava algo, o loiro resolveu dar uma olhada no local. Era simplesmente deprimente. Acima de tudo faltavam cores no ambiente. Era tudo muito apagado. As paredes brancas, as estantes de metal e somente algumas mesas básicas.

Se ele fosse o decorador teria feito um local mais colorido, que chamasse a atenção e que despertasse o desejo de ir e, mais importante, de permanecer por lá. Nem precisaria gastar muito, colocaria um azul escuro no teto e que iria clareando ao descer até mais ou menos o meio das paredes onde se mesclaria com um amarelo bem bonito, completaria a paisagem com diversos desenhos. Artistas de rua, os chamados grafiteiros, seria uma ótima escolha, poderiam fazer livros, fantasias, qualquer imagem que incentivasse a leitura. As mesas só precisariam de uma mão de tinta, assim como as estantes, que poderiam ser brancas. Cores fariam toda diferença, quem sabe assim teria mais pessoas por ali. Estava mais vazio que cemitério.

Decidira que quando saísse deixaria seu cartão. Era um decorador de renome e já que Harry descobrira um leitor escondido em seu coração ao resolverem se mudar para aquele bairro pelo menos poderia fazê-lo se sentir bem ali. Já tinha tudo organizado na cabeça quando o moreno chegou carregando três livros e sorrindo sem graça.

- O que você esta aprontando agora? – e pegou um dos livros.

A cor em seu rosto mudou bruscamente para vermelho, mas não de vergonha. Estava com raiva do namorado.

- Posso saber o que isso significa Potter? – perguntou já entredentes.

- Hummm... Eu achei que já que resolveu começar a cozinhar podíamos pegar umas receitas.

- Está reclamado da minha comida?

- NÃO! Draco eu só achei que...

- Você é muito engraçado Potter. Se não gostou não precisava comer.

- É que estava meio queimado...

Pronto. Mesmo morando juntos a mais de seis anos parecia que Harry ainda não sabia como lidar com o loiro. E agora ele estava possesso.

- EU SABIA! Você detestou a minha comida. – falava rangendo os dentes – Pois não faço mais nada para você Potter. E se você tiver qualquer sinal de inteligência nessa cabeça rachada, não voltava pra casa hoje.

Virou as costas e saiu irritado sem notar a surpresa no rosto do namorado ao reparar na besteira que fizera. Lógico que Draco não queria que falasse que sua comida não estava boa. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Olhou pela janela e viu o loiro acendendo um cigarro. Detestava quando ele fumava e Draco só fazia isso porque sabia que ficaria irritado. Suspirou largando os livros. E agora? O que poderia fazer para que pudesse voltar pra casa? Não queria dormir na casa dos amigos mais uma vez, detestava ter que explicar os motivos bobos das brigas e porque tudo era sempre sua culpa.

Enquanto Harry pensava no que fazer Draco andava de volta pra casa. Estava chateado. Tivera o maior trabalho pra fazer aquele jantar para o namorado. Fizera tudo exatamente como estava escrito na receita e como pensava que ele havia gostado tinha até cogitado a ideia de fazer de novo. Agora sabia que era tudo mentira. Entrou batendo a porta e sentou no sofá da sala jogando a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto.

Ok, talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco, mas bem que ele podia ter falado a verdade. O que na realidade era uma mentira deslavada, mas não estava nem aí com esse fato no momento. Respirou fundo e levantou-se olhando ao redor. Harry havia alugado alguns filmes para assistirem juntos. Pegou qualquer um e colocou no aparelho. Precisava se distrair.

Enquanto o filme passava, Draco se emocionava e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. As frases brilhavam em sua mente. Todas o faziam lembrar-se de Harry e sentia tremendamente sua falta.

_"Eles não se entendiam. Raramente concordavam em algo. Brigavam sempre. Se desafiavam todos os dias... Mas... Apesar das diferenças, tinham algo importante em comum: eram loucos um pelo outro."_

Viviam brigando era verdade, mas Harry era seu chão.

"_Às vezes, os dois passavam o dia inteiro na cama, abraçando-se e fazendo o tipo de amor que satisfazia plenamente a ambos."_

Ele o preenchia e sentia-se embriagado com sua presença.

"_Nenhum afogado pode saber qual gota de água que fez a sua respiração parar."_

Não conseguia lembrar quando que ele passara a ser seu centro.

_"Posso ser divertido se quiser. Concentrado. Inteligente. Supersticioso. Corajoso. E também um bom dançarino. Posso ser o que você quiser. Diga o que quer, e eu serei pra você."_

Harry era tudo que ele queria, fazia tudo que pedia...

_"A razão pela qual dói tanto nos separarmos é porque as nossas almas estão ligadas. Talvez sempre tenham sido assim e para sempre serão. Talvez, tenhamos vivido mil vidas antes desta, e em todas elas tenhamos nos encontrado. E, talvez, em cada uma delas tenhamos sido obrigados a nos separar pelos mesmos motivos. Isso significa que esta despedida é, ao mesmo tempo, um adeus pelos últimos dez mil anos e um prelúdio do que virá."_

- Não...

Chorava com todas suas forças. Não queria se separar. Estavam completamente ligados, podia não falar muitas vezes que o amava, mas Harry era seu grande amor, seu único amor. Sabia que o encontraria em todas suas vidas, pois eles se pertenciam.

Nesse momento a porta abriu e Harry estava parado na porta segurando um buque de rosas champanhe olhando-o mais surpreso ainda.

Draco esquecera completamente das lágrimas, da briga, de tudo e passou os braços pelo pescoço do namorado o abraçando forte.

_"Porque em cada pedaço de mim, sempre haverá um pedaço de você."_

Beijou-o com ardor, com saudade, como se ao invés de horas houvessem se passado dias, semanas, desde que o vira. Não importava quantas vezes, por quanto tempo, sempre seria somente Harry.

Mais tarde Harry notou o filme que o namorado assistira e sorriu. Talvez mais filmes de drama e romance pudessem fazer bem ao seu loiro doido.

Voltou para o quarto deitando-se ao lado de Draco e o abraçou. Colocou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro delicioso de baunilha que saía de sua pele, adormeceu.


End file.
